


Caught in a web of another's design

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Ransom, Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony, starved peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: During breakfast, Peter's pulled away from his father's in a horrifying display. Shipped away and held for ransom, Peter waits for his father's to come for him. Withering away in his confinement.





	Caught in a web of another's design

If it wasn't for his parent's screaming his name, he'd have thought this was all a dream. A horrible, sick and twisted dream. The tower had been attacked, while they all had their breakfast. The blast had sent them all to the ground, his senses he'd brushed off during the meal haunted him.

Dad lay several feet away, bloody from the crashed silverware. Pop's already pushing himself up to his feet, shard's of white glass stuck in his arms. Peter lay closest to the broken window, his foot peaked out over the city's landscape. A wire cord wrapped around it during the haze.

Steve scrambled to his son, pulling him away from the large window and the helicopter coming close. Tony noticed the wire first, but was too late. The end of the wire was attached to the helicopter, ripping Peter away. Dangling hundred's of feet in the air, beneath the helicopter. The wire tightened painfully, the helicopter above proceeded to shoot at the open window, at his father.

The sound of gunfire and spinning blades bombarded his ear drums. So much for super hearing. As he twisted in mid-air, he saw his father's scrambling to duck behind the kitchen's counter. The wire pulled him up slowly, as they flew away. The large tower, his home, soon just a speck in the distance.

Roughly hauled aboard by large hands, a gun pressed into the back of his neck. 

"Sit," a rough voice ordered, Peter complied not wanting to be decapitated. Dread overcame him quickly, dad would have flown over by now, he must have gotten hurt.

Peter looked up at his captor, the one who had operated the gun and gunned down his family while they ate. Stealing him away from his parents. 

He had a stocky build, all black outfit, black sunglasses, and a skinhead haircut. Typical body-guard or private security garb. His senses thrummed, not in its usual way, just enough to warn him to be careful. Peter gulped, lifting his leg to inspect his ankle. 

It had imbedded itself, blood dripping onto his bare foot. He'd only now just realized he was only wearing a white T-shirt, with bright pink hello kitty pajamas bottoms. A joking gift from a mercenary who was dead set on being his friend. He'd succeeded, now he loved hanging out with Wade and his girlfriend Vanessa. They adored him like a son, it was nice to have them around because they both knew he was Spider-Man. They supported him, encouraged him on, not holding him back whatsoever because of his age.

He'd kill to be training with Wade right now, or eating breakfast with his family, hell even on patrol stopping bad guys. Not being held at gunpoint, kidnapped, thinking about how his father's could be bleeding out on the floor of their home. A pair of pliers, were slid across the floor by the man's foot. 

Peter took it, carefully removing the wire before sliding the pliers back. He'd ask what all this was about, but with the man's gun drawn he wouldn't risk it. By now the rest of the Avenger's must be crowding to the tower, where they all lived in harmony. 

Worried out of their mind's, because he'd been taken and no one knew by who or why. Leverage was the most plausible theory, but for what? Did they need dad to build something for them? It had happened before, all those months without dad's wise cracks, and Pops devastated.

Maybe they wanted Pop's help, having control of a super soldier would certainly have its benefits. The armed man shot forward, causing Peter to turn. Sam! Sam flew around, dodging the bullet's. Sam made a motion with his hand, and Peter understood. Peter stood, pushing the man from the helicopter. Sam saluted, catching the man and speeding downward to drop him off. 

Peter flinched hearing the pilot band against the door, it opened, pulling him into the cockpit. Roughly shoving him into the chair, it locked around him, securing him to the chair with what he recognized was vibranium. Peter gulped, jerking and thrashing, as the pilot tried to escape falcon who was not far behind.

Pressing a button, a missile shot backward, clipping one of Sam's wings sending him flying. Peter screamed his name, hoping to Thor he'd be alright. Hour's passed, and Peter's hope faltered. The pilot's eyes wandered to him now and then, Peter kept his face front.

"We're going to Japan," the man said suddenly, Peter nodded unsure of how to respond. He could ask why, but it seemed the pilot was going to tell him that too.

"You're being sold to people with a grudge on your father's, I'm not sure what they're going to do to you," He said easily, smacking a hand on Peter's thigh.

"So why Japan?" Peter bit, looking out to window as they landed.

"It was a good place for them, I assume, Good luck." The pilot grimaced, not meaning it at all. Men with guns stormed in, unlocking him from the chair. His ligaments were asleep, he wobbled following them out. It was embarrassing, his attire made him feel vulnerable.

A broad hand clapped him on the back, "So you're Stark and Roger's boy." Peter didn't bother reply, it was a gratuitous thing to ask. He already knew the answer.

"No snarky comment's like you're father Stark hm?" The blond man with grey eyes asked, a fine grey suit snug on his features. Peter really felt under dressed. 

"Why am I here?" Peter asked, he wanted to make a snarky comment like dad but dad always got himself hurt that way. He just had to be direct, like Pop's is.

"There's this thing you see, I need money. And well your daddy had loads of it, he pays me your cost of living. I won't mistreat you, as long as he keeps paying you will be comfortable." 

"So ransom, except you won't give me back until you've got everything you've wanted," Peter confirmed, his eyebrow raised.

"So you do take after Tony, you're a perfect little mix of the both of them. Aren't you Peter?" The man asked, leading Peter away from the armed soldier's. 

"What is it that you need the money for?" Peter questioned, not bothering to answer the man's question. Peter tensed, just as a needle plunged into his neck. Peter gripped the man's arms, shaking, until he fell into unconsciousness. 

Peter awoke in what he assumed was a pod, beneath him taking up the whole length of the space was a mattress. An air vent and TV were present, fluffy blanket's covering him a thick pillow beneath his head. The wall by his feet was a door, when he crawled to open it, it wouldn't budge. Vibranium.

The screen beside him flickered to life, "Hello again Peter I see your awake. Like the room? It's based on those fancy one night pod hotels, you don't seem like one that fears enclosed spaces. I hope it's alright, I have called your parent's with my demands, I'll put them on for you." Suddenly the screen flickered once more, showing his family and the avenger's back at home in the tower.

"Peter!" They all shouted all at once, causing Peter to flinch.

"Hey guys," Peter smiled happily, yawning again as the drug wore off. 

"Peter do you know where you are?" Peter almost laughed, the pilot wasn't supposed to tell him where they'd gone.

"Japan!" Peter nearly shouted, fist punching the air. He laughed happily, "The dumbass pilot told me," he fell sideways in laughter.

"Japan?" Steve mumbled, while Tony ran out of the room. Already trying to run off to save Peter, Sam waved at Peter. 

"Sam, are you alright?" Peter asked, accessing Sam for injuries. "Oh and Dad, Pops are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're alright, how are you?" Steve asks, Peter looks down at his ankle, happy that it's already healed.

"I'm fine," Peter smiles, looking into his father's blue eyes.

"We're going to bring you home Peter," Pop promises, and Peter nods. "I know you will, don't listen to his demands," Peter instructs. 

"Peter your safety is on the line," Tony calls, walking back into the room. 

"Dad don't!" Peter pleaded, "He probably won't go through with it," little did they know they were being listened to. The voice cut in.

“Ten thousand Mr. Stark, I've sent the information. All you have to do is press accept, and Peter won't be hurt until you pay again.”

"Dad don't he's bluffing!" Peter shouted, Tony's hand shot out to the screen but stopped at Peter's shout.  
"Peter there's no other -"

Peter looked up, black gas started to spew from the vent clouding the tight space. Peter coughed, the space so dark he couldn't even see his parent's faces.

"I'll pay, bring it back!" Tony shouted, but the man only tutted. "There is alway's tomorrow, it's alright it's a painless sleep."

Peter continued to cough his lungs up, until he fell back onto the pillow into a gasping slumber.  
Until tomorrow.  
\---  
Peter awoke with a start, his lungs burning. He could barely inhale, it felt as if whatever the gas was held his lung's in a firm grip. Not letting anything more than pant's of air in. Dad would pay today, ten thousand dollars wasn't much at all, but the realization stuck Peter, if he asked for that much a day, Peter would be with them a long time. A very long time.

How long would it take for his parent's to give up? What if they're called out, not getting a chance to pay one day? He didn't mind suffering the consequences, Dad and Pa would.

A knock came from the door, it slid up not enough for whoever opened it to be seen, but enough for a tray of food to be slid toward's him. Orange juice, Belgium waffles, strawberries, whipped cream and powdered sugar. It reminded him of the breakfast Sam normally cooked for them all, it had only been about two days. Maybe three, he wasn't sure.

Peter took the meal, the voice chiming overhead again. "Peter I expected nothing-less, you've been raised by Mr. Rogers well. Do eat, a growing boy needs his fuel," It chuckled.

"Who are you? I don't even know your name," Peter asked softly, cutting his waffles carefully. He hesitantly raises it to his lips, he moans at the taste. His most recent meal seems like years ago, that was breakfast too. Peter sniffled at the thought, he wanted to hug his father's.

“There’s no reason for you to know Peter.”  
\---  
Day's passed, Dad paid everyday, same price, but he no longer got to talk to them. He didn't get to talk to any of them, in his frustration he'd broken the screen in panic. The pod felt smaller and smaller everyday, he'd only been taken out to shower while his clothes were washed. 

He picked at the face of Hello Kitty, tears in his eyes. He's been so bored, he'd stopped eating the food sent his way, so much so his bones were prominent. In the cracked screen he could see his pale sunken in face, bags under his eyes. Sleep runs from him, run's from him every time he so much as breathes.

His shirt hung off of him, they'd promised to take care of him but they couldn't force him to do anything. They gave him vitamins, he took those often. If he hadn't his hair would have fallen out, and he wouldn't be able to lift his head. His senses dulled, his power's and metabolism relied on his health. The pills started losing effect yesterday, he'd need more.

He said so a loud, and they realized he was right. He'd built immunity, of course they still didn't know it was because of his power's. They gave him double the dosage. Hour's passed until his hearing caused him to perk up, roaring? He chuckled in realization, until he was in hysterics. It turned to sobs, he was skin and bone. What if dad had stopped paying? What if that's why they didn't force him to eat when he didn't want to.

No, they'd never do that. They came for him. Peter pulled the blanket's around his shoulders, crawling as far away from the door and as far back as he could. He didn't want them to see him this way, as happy as he was to know he was being saved.

Gunfire and more exploded around his little cell, his limbs forever cramped in their curled position. He put his head down when the door lifted, "Baby." Met his ears by both his father's.

He didn't lift his head, Tony released himself from his suit. Steve would have went in, but he wasn't quite sure he could get out. Tony crawled in, "Hey baby, I'm here baby. Your daddies are here to take you home," Tony spoke gently. His arms wrapped around his son, the thick blanket hiding him. 

He gently tried to pry it away from his son, but Peter held tight. Tony gently pried, Peter so weak it fell away. Tony gasped, seeing his son's bony arms, the clothes hanging off of him. Steve stared through the entrance, his body shaking at the sight of his son. Tony carefully pulled Peter into his arms, Peter nestled his face into his father's shoulder.

Tony scooted out, Peter in his arms. He weighed nothing, the team stalked closer watching in horror as Tony carried him out. He was so small. They couldn't even imagine him in Steve's arms.

With a sigh Peter's eyes fell shut, the sleep that had been running from him wasn't so far away. All it took was his father's to chase it to him.

He slept the whole way home, resting in both his father's arms. The team watching close by, an IV dripping loudly in their ears. They had to stay silent, in fear of waking Peter. FRIDAY had advised Peter's built so much of an immunity he needed plenty of medication. 

“He’s so small Tony,” Steve sniffled softly, running his hand’s through Peter’s thin hair. It had thinned out a tad, nothing to drastic, but it still showed his malnourished state. 

“I know sweetheart,” Tony replied, his finger’s encircling Peter’s wrist. It was too small, Peter’s always been a little lanky, he’d gotten more built not long ago. Started gymnastics without them even knowing, his hard work was gone now.

If he tried any stunt, his fragile bones would most certainly break. Tony sighed, wondering as if to why had he stopped eating? He didn’t dare ask, Peter lay encompassed in a deep sleep anyway. No reason to wake him, it'd be sacrilege to.

Peter nuzzled in to his father's arms, even in sleep content in being held by his father's. The father's looked up at one another with sad smiles, they'd get through it.


End file.
